1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information communication terminal such as a computer and a display device such as a television, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. The liquid crystal display device changes an orientation of a liquid crystal composition confined between two glass substrates according to a change in electric field, and controls the degree of transmission of light that passes through the two glass substrates and the liquid crystal composition to display an image.
In the liquid crystal display device, there is a need to arrange a driver circuit for applying a voltage corresponding to a given tone value to respective pixels on a screen on the glass substrate or a circuit board connected to the glass substrate. There has been known the driver circuit that is incorporated into an IC (integrated circuit) chip, and placed on the glass substrate. In recent years, it is desirable to narrow an area outside a display area on the glass substrate (hereinafter referred to as “frame area”). Therefore, there is a case in which a thin film transistor is formed on the frame area without mounting the IC chip thereon, and the driver circuit is arranged directly on the glass substrate without using the IC chip.
JP 2006-080472 A discloses a structure in which a parasitic capacity is reduced in an amorphous silicon thin film transistor arranged in the frame area.
In the liquid crystal display device having the frame area thus narrowed, an oriented film that defines the orientation of the liquid crystal composition may be formed on the driver circuit, and a seal with which a portion between the glass substrates is sealed may be formed on the oriented film. In this case, when the adhesiveness of the seal formed on the oriented film is not sufficient, or the seal is not sufficiently cured, there is a risk that moisture penetrates inside of a panel to adversely affect the characteristic of the liquid crystal composition.